The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea plant botanically known as Hydrangea paniculata and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Bokraflame’.
The new cultivar is the product of a breeding program conducted by the inventor in a cultivated area of Boskoop, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Hydrangea cultivars with a compact habit and attractive flowers.
‘Bokraflame’ originated from open pollination of the female or seed parent an unnamed proprietary cultivar of Hydrangea paniculata (not patented) in 2003. The male or pollen parent is unknown. The cultivar ‘Bokraflame’ was selected by the inventor in 2006 as a single plant in Boskoop, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction by cuttings of the new cultivar ‘Bokraflame’ was first performed in 2006 in Boskoop, The Netherlands. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new Hydrangea cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.